The Cloud of my Heart
by KandyJC3
Summary: What is really going on between us anyway? Shikamaru and Ino want to know the answer to this burning question. I'm not sure if this is a one shot or if i should cont. it, so tell me what you think!


"Did she really just say that?" Shikamaru asked himself as he walked home that night. It had been a long day and all he wanted was the opportunity to run. When he finally had that chance, she pulled this out.

He looked down at the small object in his hand. It was from Ino's favorite pair of earrings that she rarely wore due to the fear of losing them. She had gotten them from Shikamaru for her thirteenth birthday. They were cloud-shaped, the little object that lay in the middle of his palm. She had asked him to wear it and she would wear the other one.

"Why would you want that? Besides, Ino, these are girl earrings. Here take it back." He offered it back to her.

"I want you to because…because, well, I like you!" then she gave him a peck on the cheek and raced inside her house.

He took out one of his earrings and replaced it with Ino's. 'well, now what?' he thought starring up at Ino's shadow from her curtain.

She was brushing her hair, she had changed into a long pink nightgown earlier that evening. It had only been thirty minutes since she had confessed her feelings, but she wasn't sure what she meant by them. 

'Is it only as friends, maybe we just spent too much time together today, but I like him? I must since I gave him my other earring. It's the only thing I could think to give him. And since when did I wear these in public?' she started fettling with the cloud-shaped object in her ear. 

All of a sudden she heard a THUMP against her window, then another one. The third one and her window flies open and in stumbles Shikamaru doing summersaults till her crashed into her bed.

"W-what are you doing in my room," she quietly asked as she threw her purple robe on. 

Shikamaru looked up at her slowly, rubbing his head; " I can't just take a present from you for no reason with out giving you something in return." He explained as he got up off the floor and walked over to her. 

"Unfortunately, I really don't have anything for you…" He thought as he plopped in a big black fluff chair that sat beside her bed. She walked over with him and sat on the edge of her bed. 

"You know, you really don't have to do that Shikamaru, just think of it as a late birthday gift or something." But he shook his head at her.

"What did you mean when you said you liked me? I mean, cause…" She started to blush and turn his head. 

"Huh, what's wrong?" Ino gave him a blank stare. 

"This is troublesome." 

"I ALEADY TOLD YOU THAT YOU didn't…." she saw Shikamaru slowly lean closer to her, "need… to…" but before she could finish he returned her peck, only this time on her forehead.

"What was that for?" Ino asked him, still a little confused about what was going on between them.

"You never answered my question, but I guess since you probably won't I'll tell you something, you are very troublesome! You spend all day acting like a giant tease around me while whining about how ever since Sai took Sasuke's place on team 7, Sakura gets all the hotties on her team. Then drag me around downtown and make me carry all those bags," he pointed to a corner of the room that was piled with things Ino bought that day. "And then," he smiled at her and placed his hand over her cheek. "You tell me you like me. You can understand how a genius like me could get confused by something like that right?"

She smiled at him, "I'm sorry, but I didn't think you were listening to me today."

"Why wouldn't I listen? Not listening would have got me into an even more troublesome situation." He rolled his eyes and leaned back into the chair. 

After a long pause Ino plopped backward on her bed, "Ok I give in, I'll tell you the truth. Ever since I saw you with Temari, I got a little jealous. I've been your friend since you've been really young. But for her to take your heart just like that," She rolled over to face the opposite direction Shikamaru was sitting in, "I wished that could have been that easy for me. I figured you must have a thing for older girls. Can you please go away I'm kind of tired." She said as she threw a blanket over her head. 

What happened next shocked her. She felt an arm wrap around her waist as the cover was taken off her head. Ino starred up into the dark eyes that peered down into what she felt was her very soul. They sat there awkwardly for a few seconds, neither of them knew if it was okay to go any further, especially since they were on Ino's bed. But after a few seconds he leaned down further and gave her slight kiss then rolled over and lay beside her. 

"What was that," she teased and punched his arm slightly.

"Huh, what do you mean, come on Ino even I know your not that stupid."

"Well, yeah, but that's not what I meant. I mean if your going to kiss me do it right." She said and leaned in to kiss him passionately. For a second he was a little surprised, she certainly had beaten him in this department. But he finally gave in and returned the passion. 

"So, what does this mean? That we are friends with benefits? Or are…" but before she could continue he stopped her with a kiss.

" I'd rather be boyfriend and girlfriend," he said handing her the earring that had been replaced with the cloud one she gave him. 

"That way we always match," She took it and ran to the mirror. The Ino took out her other earring and replaced it with his. Then she turned to Shikamaru who still lay on the bed and continued, "Don't get the wrong ideas about me asking you this, but it does get kind of cold up here at night and I was wondering if you'd help keep me warm tonight?"

"You mean spend the night here? Are you sure that's a good idea? I know that ever since you moved in with Sakura she has had Sasuke over a few times, and I've heard rumors of Lee sneaking in there occasionally, but still how many guys have you had here?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

She blushed and then scowled, "Wait a minute, you're right, billboard brow has had way more guys over then me." Then a sudden wave of depression swept over her, "And Sasuke is supposed to be with her again tonight." She fell over on her bed, looking up at Shikamaru, "What am I supposed to do if you don't stay here? All I'll hear all night is her giggling, and all I have to go on is my imagination. HMPH!" she crossed her arms.

"Okay, fine, I'll stay, but no funny business, this is just, you know, to make sure you are warm enough." He said with a blush on his face.

"YEAH, oh thank you so much Shika…" Just then the door flung open. There stood a shocked Sakura grasping on to the arm of her dark boyfriend. Arms flung around Shikamaru's neck as they lay in Ino's bed, Sakura could only assume one thing. 

"How long have you two been… Oh never mind, I won't interrupt you any longer, just came to say goodnight" Sakura switched off the lights and quickly shut the door, but you could hear her laughter a mile away.

"Guess that's our cue, I'm tired anyway, goodnight Ino," Shikamaru released her grip around her neck and yawned. He then laid his head on the set off pillows Ino had for Sakura or any of her other friends when they slept over, and drifted off to sleep. 

"Hmph, guess I should have known how romantic you really were." She said as she wrapped his arm her waist loosely and made herself comfortable. 

Once she stopped squirming around so much, Shikamaru smiled and pulled her closer to him and kissed her neck, "Good night Ino," 


End file.
